Starfall
by FriedSoupy
Summary: Lucy's been assigned to a very important mission: Make a certain guy named Natsu Dragneel fall in love with her and break his heart. Can she do it? Break his heart when he caught her heart at the same time she caught his? Anyways, R&R to find out!


**Lucy's been assigned to a very important mission: Make a certain guy named Natsu Dragneel fall in love with her and break his heart. Can she do it? Break his heart when he caught her heart at the same time she caught his? Anyways, R&R to find out!**

A/N: Hello there this is FriedSoupy reporting to duty as a NaLu shipper! This is a two-or-three-shot of another comedy, romance, fluff and some drama for you cute little NaLu fans and shippers I salute!

**[ Disclaimer: I just own the storyline of this story and nothing else ya' know! ]**

Star Fall

NatsuxLucy

**Chapter I: The Heartbreaker**

"KYAAA!"

"Another day, another batch of girls..." Natsu sighed as he stepped out from his car and wore his cool shades. His assistants shoved the swarm of fangirls around away to give him some way.

"Natsu I love you!"

Natsu shivered at what he just heard. He doesn't like girls hanging around him for some reason but they just keep coming and coming to him. He took a light breath and told himself to get used to this for the millionth time.

"Natsu go out with me!"

He shivered again and hurriedly walk with his assistants blocking the fangirls from him.

"Natsu kiss me!"

He gulped and started to feel uncomfortable, today's batch seems to be a die-hard one.

"Master!" and assistant called, "We can't keep them off for a long time, please do it."

About 'it', Natsu just have to say something; something that people called him the 'Heartbreaker'.

He took off his shades and glared at the fangirls who some fainted and some got nosebleeds.

"I don't like or love any of you there so please stop talking nonsense to me and stop following me around." Natsu said in a loud, stern voice. His fans frowned, others cried, their hearts breaking with what Natsu had said.

"Sorry." he mumbled inaudibly and entered the school building where his classroom is, with his assistants.

Everyone looked at him like he's some evil angel as he walked through the hallway. He told his assistants to wait outside his classroom, room 2-A.

"Yo Natsu got some girls crying again didn't you?" Gray, a classmate, uttered as Natsu sat on his seat.

"Shut up freak." Natsu replied.

Gray hissed and pointed a fist at Natsu, "What?! You wanna fight? Mr. Heartbreaker? Pweh!"

Natsu smirked, opened a book, put it above his face and slept.

"Tch." Gray kicked a chair, "If I just don't have some blue-haired daughter-of-a-wealthy-family stalker I might just be like Natsu."

"Are you talking about me Gray-sama? Oh I'm so flattered!" Juvia, the blue-haired daughter-of-a-wealthy-family stalker suddenly appeared before Gray who almost got a heart attack, "Don't worry Gray-sama! I won't let any girl even lay an eye on you! You know I got my family's private army around the school!"

Gray groaned.

"NATSU!" Erza, the school student council president and the president of the school's Sweepstakes club, broke the door open, holding a long sword and wearing a silver breastplate armor.

Natsu took his book down from his face and stood, not looking very cool and good. "What do you want from me Erza?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Your 'ex-fans' put the west main school building on fire!" Erza yelled, pointing her sword at Natsu.

"What?!"

"What 'what'?! You're the one responsible for this!" Erza yelled again, "If you're not going to do something I'll reveal you biggest secret in the morning ceremony tomorrow!"

Natsu put up a shocked face, "N-no! Please! I'm gonna call my lawyer to deal with the burning building and the fans so please DON'T say anything!" he took out his S4 and quickly called his lawyer.

"Be fast!" Erza put her sword down and crossed her arms.

Levy approached Erza, "Erza-chan why are you in a costume?"

"I just don't feel like using my sword without the armor." replied Erza. Levy just laughed.

"May I take a picture with you?" Levy asked. Erza nodded and Levy took a couple of pictures of them using her phone and uploaded them to twitter. "Thanks Erza-chan!"

"No worries!" Erza smiled then glared at Natsu who just finished his call.

"My lawyer is on the way!" Natsu stated, Erza just nodded her head and walked out the classroom.

"I wonder what Natsu's biggest secret is..." Gray wondered while remembering Natsu's face everytime Erza threatens him about it.

"Do you want me to find out Gray-sama?" Juvia, who was looking and listening at Gray all the time, whispered at him.

"Nah... I want to find out on my own." Gray declined Juvia's offer and looked at the ceiling.

"What are ya' thinking Gray?" Natsu glared at Gray, "It's about my 'secret' right?!"

"None of your business cotton-candy head." Gray shot and smirked.

"Tch." Natsu just smirked back sat on his seat, "As if he'll know... But I'll be surely darned if he knows..."

After all the classes, Natsu went to the faculty office to apologize about his ex-fan's ruckus and immediately went home to get a better sleep.

He entered his bedroom and dived on his king-sized bed then slowly closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on his door and came in. He sat up to see his father, Igneel, standing by his study desk.

"What?" Natsu asked with a sleepy face.

"I just came here to talk about your attitude." Igneel smilingly said.

"What about my attitude?" Natsu sighed heavily.

Igneel also sighed heavily and said, "Our company might fall down because of it." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Customers are decreasing because of the news about you ditching your fans everyday in the fact that you're the heir of our company..."

"Yeah I know about that." Natsu cut in, "Don't worry I'm gonna do something about it. You just have to ride in."

Igneel nodded, bade his son goodnight and went out of the bedroom.

Natsu let himself fall on his bed and thought about what he said... Really, what will he gonna do about it? While thinking, he unconsciously fell asleep and drifted to his deepest dreams...

The next day Natsu planned to go to school very early to avoid fans but it seems that they were even more early in the morning.

"Aah..." Natsu groaned, "I'm not even a celebrity why do I have these many fans?!"

"Bring Natsu down!" a fat lady shouted with a lighted torch. Unfortunately, majority of the fans were actually the 'ex-fans' who burned a school building last day.

"He broke our hearts!" the ones with the fat lady shouted. "We're going to avenge our injured hearts!"

Natsu panicked, how will they take their revenge? "Oh God please don't! I don't want to be ravished by these creepy girls!" he thought as his assistants were taken out one by one. His ex-fans slowly cornered him in a circle with now-what-will-we'll-gonna-do-to-you faces.

"Please don't do anything! I'm sorry!" Natsu begged, "I didn't really mean to say harsh things that broke your hearts..." and he cringe in his words.

His ex-fans calmed down... A bit.

"We're your supporters so we may forgive you when you properly explain!" the fat lady with the torch yelled and the others agreed.

"What should I say? What should I say?" Natsu worriedly thought.

"Uh... Actually... I have a... A girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?!" the crowd gawked in shock. Natsu nodded hesitantly. "Then why didn't you just tell us?"

"Be-because... Uh..." Natsu's mind was searching for some appropriate answer... "Because she's... She's the daughter of one of our very competitive business rivals owner."

The crowd gasped. "Really?!" Natsu nodded hesitantly again.

"Please don't let any person know..." Natsu felt a little confident and started a drama, "If my father knows, he'll sure come in between me and her. I acted rude and harsh towards you 'cause I wanted to show my father that I'm really a Heartbreaker and does not have the heart to love someone so that he'll never get suspicious about me."

The crowd cried in sympathy. "We understand Natsu but it would've been better if you told us a little early."

Natsu faked a laugh, "Sorry I misunderstood you... Hahaha..."

"If we just don't love you we'll kill your girlfriend whoever she is and your father if possible!" the fat lady and her fellows uttered, "We won't bother you anymore since we know you're stressed about your situation and We won't tell anyone about your girlfriend. Thank you for explaining! We love you Natsu!"

"Uh... Ahaha... Okay thanks too." Natsu faked a laugh again, "Um... I still have classes so will you mind if I go?"

And all the fangirls left Natsu happily.

Natsu came in his classroom exhaustedly and heard his classmates clap their hands.

"What?"

"We're impressed Natsu! We didn't know that you have a girlfriend and that she's a business rival!" Levy cried, "Oh you must really love her that you even acted as a Heartbreaker to prevacate your Father. So sweet!"

Natsu drop-sweated.

"So that was your biggest secret?" Gray patted Natsu's shoulder, "I'm impressed too man! But... Its kind of uncomfortable, nah whatever! Just feels like a TV drama."

Juvia came to Natsu crying, "I hope Gray-sama has a big secret too!"

"What the heck?"

And everyone respected Natsu... But one person though thought Natsu as being really suspicious... Erza, the one who only knows Natsu's true biggest secret.

"Whoa son you're watching dramas?" Igneel laughed after Natsu told him the story.

Natsu sighed, "I don't."

"Anyways, you have made me a real villain." Igneel smirked.

"I told you to just ride on it."

"Yeah yeah." Igneel laughed again and went out.

Natsu stared at the clear starry night sky through his balcony and thought, "I wish I'll be fine with this..."

Then a shooting star appeared.

"Whoa!" Natsu chuckled at the timing, "Seems like the stars are on my side."

After few days, the number of fans that bothers Natsu every morning has decreased into 3% that he didn't even needed his assistants to protect him then. People start to feel comfortable having him especially the girls but Natsu preferred it better if they don't.

"I could get used to this." Natsu thought as he headed to the cafeteria to have some juice. Just then a pair of nerdy guys approached him with a camera.

"Natsu Dragneel, who is your girlfriend? Is she a student here at Magnolia Academia? Or she's in another school? How did you two met? Does your father already knows about it or not because if he know you'll be in a very good trouble you..."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted and proceeded to the cafeteria, it was the third time the paparazzis in school attempted to talk with him about his current 'situation'. "Ugh." he sighed, "They'll surely think I'm suspicious if I won't talk sooner..."

Natsu hopped in his car and drove out. He's heading home early to think of what he will say to the paparazzis and plan it out with his father.

So as he drove along the private road to his home, he saw something falling out from the sky... "What the heck is that?" he muttered to himself. "Wait! Is that a meteorite?!" yeah whatever it is, it seems to be heading towards Natsu.

He stopped his car on the middle of the silent road and stared at the thing that was falling. As it fell closer and closer, he clearly saw what it was and widened his eyes in shock.

"I-Is that a g-girl?!" he stammered and froze, why is that girl falling? Moreover why it has to be him to see her falling?! But anyways he somewhat have to catch that girl or she'll be better than dead.

He ran as fast as he can onward while keeping his eyes on the falling girl, she has a shiny silky blond hair, skin white as of baby's and lips naturally red like the sleeping beauty.

It's actually a bit complicated to think about it but the girl's really a heck of a beauty, Natsu at least thought.

The girl was getting closer to the ground and Natsu was quite a bit far from the point where she'll be falling so he doubled up his speed.

She was just then a meter away from the ground and Natsu was oh-my-gosh fifteen meters away from her. So Natsu took advantage of his lead speed to jump and catch her...

"Owww..." Natsu groaned as his back creaked with the girl's head lying above his chest, "How can she still be asleep?!"

Natsu painfully stood up, carrying the girl in bridal style. Oh, luckily his house was just a few meters away from where the fall happened. His hands were pretty occupied so he didn't bother to take out his phone and call for help.

He tiredly opened the big doors of his home, laid the girl gently on a couch then had himself faint down next the couch.

"NATSU?!"

Natsu woke up in the noise, he lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes to see his father and some butlers in front of him wearing a not-so-very-surprised looks.

"Who is that girl?!" Igneel shouted. Natsu widened his eyes in realization and looked at the sleeping girl on the couch.

"I-I can explain!" Natsu replied, "Please I'm tired give me some rest..." he yawned and went up to his room.

"What about this girl?!"

"Please call in the maids and get her a doctor." Natsu answered.

At dinner time, Igneel awkwardly placed himself on the dinner table with his son eating before him.

"Natsu." he started, "Explain please."

Natsu groaned, "She's an alien."

"What?"

"An alien! She fell from the sky. She maybe fell from an UFO!"

"What?"

"Are you listening? Argh. I broke my back just to catch her..."

"Really?"

"Really!"

Igneel smirked and took a sip on his soup. He was gonna say something when a maid interjected with the girl they were talking about.

"Masters. She woke up a while ago and wishes to talk with the person who uh... Saved her life." the maid said uneasily.

Natsu almost choked when he saw the blonde looking almost stupidly among the surroundings and thought, "I knew it! She's an alien!"

"Sit right here milady." Igneel gently smiled at the blonde who uncomfortably sat a chair beside Natsu.

"Tell me," Natsu eyed the girl, "You're an alien right?"

The girl shooked her head.

"Stop kidding Natsu." Igneel glared at his son.

"I..." the blonde talked for the first time, "I'm Lucy nice to meet you." and smiled.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Uh... Hello Lucy." Igneel scoffed, "Where are you from?"

Lucy put up a confused look, "Um... I don't know. Actually, I don't know anything except my name..."

"Oh." Igneel nodded and took out his phone. He then stood up, "I'm finished thanks for the food... Uh... Natsu take care of her."

"What?" Natsu just looked at his father, dumbfounded. After Igneel left the dining room Natsu's phone rang, he took it out and read the message that his father just sent him.

' Finder's keepers ( °v°*) '

"Oh man..." Natsu sighed and looked at the blonde beauty beside him who looked back at him with the same expression.

-END of Chapter I-

A/N: Well, please excuse the mistakes or any typo (if there are any). Thank you for reading so please leave a review or feedbacks! No review, No Next chapter Muahahaha! Ja~


End file.
